A Slight Reminder
by erodeviant
Summary: When his witch gets wrapped up in work Ron finds a interesting way to remind her to come home.


As always, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Though I can help them into rather lusty encounters hehe…

* * *

Ron couldn't help a frustrated sigh from escaping him. Life had been harsh in the wake of the Battle of Hogwarts as everyone had tried to put Magical Britain and their lives back together. He was no stranger to long hours these days, but his lover's addiction to work was driving him round the bend!

Hermione was completely engrossed with helping Kingsley put the Ministry of Magic back together into a coherent government. She saw this chaotic rebuilding as the perfect opportunity to leave a mark on the world and right things that had gone on far too long. As a consequence her work hours were bloody insane, and that was before even adding the time she spent studying documents while at their table or on the couch. Merlin, he couldn't even remember the last time they had had just a day together.

It was urgent meeting this, work trip that. He couldn't help but feel a bit second best in the face of this situation. However, Ron knew that this was precious to his woman. An ignorant and emotionally stunted berk he may have been while in school, but he had grown up. A yelling match or insults would get him nowhere. Still, he needed advice on what to do here.

Harry was right out. He loved the man like a brother, but his romantic experience was limited to an abysmal date and his sister. Ron knew who ran that relationship and had no desire to have Harry accidentally put an image into his head that he wouldn't be able to get out.

In this case he would have to ask George for advice. As much as his brother had been an asshole to him when he was younger they had both matured over the years. Angelina had been good for him, especially in the wake of Fred's death, and had offered a calming influence to him. Walking over to the fireplace Ron grabbed a handful of Floo powder from its container and tossed it into the banked flames.

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a clear voice, and waited for the flare of emerald fire to pass. Leaning into the flames he found himself looking around the break room of George's shop. As his luck would have it though there was no one to be seen at all in the room.

Resigning himself to wait for a good bit, Ron found himself pleasantly surprised when the man he was looking for strode into the room after only a few seconds.

"Afternoon George." He called out, noting that his brother looked a little spaced out at the moment.

Starting just a bit at the unexpected voice from the fireplace the trickster paused before smiling. "Ronnikins! Haven't seen you since Christmas! How's it going o' brother mine!"

Heaving a good natured sigh at the exuberance that his brother always seemed to have, Ron replied. "Looking for a spot of advice actually. Hermione has been married to her work the last few months. Worse than when she was going barmy about her OWLS I'd say and it's been non stop."

Frowning through the magical flames the Weasley continued. "Her work at the Ministry has been rough on her and on us. She hasn't been taking any breaks to herself at all. I'm worried that she's going to either burnout or drift away from me George."

"Huh," was all his brother said before pausing for a moment. "And the night life for you two? The bed not been bumping I'm guessing?"

"Stiller than a grave." Ron groused, trying his best to not let his pent up libido show. "It's been months since we've done anything together."

Both brothers shared a moment of silence at that statement before a snicker from the mischievous Weasley broke it.

"That is a right pickle," George said even as his shoulders gently shook with repressed laughter. "Still, I do have a trick that I've used a time or two on Angelina. Occasionally lands me on the couch for a few days, but it never fails to break any sort of dry spell that we have."

Ron couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in interest and shock as George began to share exactly what his technique was. This much was for sure, Hermione had no clue what was headed her way.

* * *

Ron let a shaky breath escape him as he checked to make sure everything was ready. He felt jittery, aroused, and on edge in a way that he hadn't since he was a young teen getting his first necking session in.

He knew in a small calm corner of his mind that everything was ready, and he would perform the next bit just fine. The rest of his mind though was still doing its best to not completely freak out and go absolutely loopy. Reaching up the Weasley slapped himself across the face roughly, the crack of flesh on flesh echoing around the living room for just a moment. Pain bloomed across his cheek even as his mind slowed to a halt, and Ron finally felt a sense of control once more.

Leaning on the side of the fireplace Ron waited patiently. With Hermione it could be anywhere from 6 o'clock to nearly midnight when she got home. He really wasn't exp-

As if to deliberately prove him wrong the fireplace roared to life as a Floo connection was established before the frazzled form of his lover came through. As Hermione took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair Ron gathered his courage and then acted.

"Incarcerous," he quietly said, keeping his wand pointed at the Hermione's back. Instantly in response to his command a multitude of soft, thin cords sprang from his wand and wrapped his lover's body in a bondage embrace. Deciding to ignore the squawk of outrage as the cords gagged her, Ron moved forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Ron smiled cheekily at his bound witch before reaching down to her wrist holster and pulling away her wand, placing the instrument on their coffee table. Noticing her outraged expression and a poorly masked deeper interest, he chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

"I've noticed how hectic work has been for you lately," Ron said gently as he moved closer to the woman that he loved. "And we both know how you get when you are trying to fix something. Not to mention that it's the entire Ministry that you're trying to fix love."

Cupping her cheek as she still tried her best to escape her entrapment Ron continued. "I had wanted more time together but I also didn't trust myself not to do anything boorish. So I went to George and got a spot of advice from him on what to do."

Brushing along her cheek slowly with his thumb Ron pulled back. "He said that for you, you don't know when to stop. You need to be forced to stop, to be brought to heel, and I have to agree with him. So for tonight, I'm going to take charge of you 'Mione and I'm going make you forget all about work just for an evening."

"Well that, and making you scream," he said cheekily before chuckling as his witch rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. Moving his hands slowly down her neck Ron couldn't help a feeling a erotic satisfaction as she arched into his gentle touch.

Leaning in the wizard brushed a soft kiss across her temple, causing his witch to shut her eyes with a low sigh of happiness. Ron knew there would be hell to pay later on for what he had done to her, but he couldn't find it in him to particularly care.

The Weasley pulled back from his bound lover only to carefully levitate her, guiding her out of the living room and into their bedroom that they shared. Directing her body over to the queen sized bed, Ron lowered her slowly onto the bedspread, taking care to not drop her too quickly. Judging by the mildly impressed look in her eyes he'd actually done that far smoother than she had expected as well. Brilliant!

Finally pausing, Ron took in his lover bound and defenseless on their bed. Chestnut hair fanned out beneath her, bosom presented as erotic displays by the rope that bound them, and her normally sharp eyes clouded with desire. His cock jumped in his pants at the sight, and his arousal burned in his core. Fuck he needed this witch, and the thought of how long he was going to have to wait almost physically hurt.

Still there was no point being a statue when he had such a vision completely within his control. Moving closer to Hermione the wizard paused for a moment when he realized how much of her delightful form was still clothed and hidden from him. Looking his lover in the eye he smiled cheekily once more.

"Hope that you don't need this blouse any more,'' Ron said softly, chuckling at the way his witch's eyes widened in outrage before speaking again. "Evanesco."

At the incantation the light mauve blouse simply vanished, leaving her slim core on full display as well as exposing her plain grey bra. Sliding his wand into a pocket, Ron leaned down and pressed a kiss into her ivory skin, before kissing slowly towards her navel. His hands quickly busied themselves sliding down to her hips, possessively squeezing the wondrous curves.

Hermione sighed quietly at his touch, her body slowly undulating under his as he worshipped her form. Her thighs gently ground together and her breath hitched, as Ron dipped a questing tongue into her navel.

Pulling back after a long moment of tasting his witch Ron caught her eyes, lust filled eyes catching desire filled ones. Slowly making his way up onto the bed the Weasley straddled his lover, pushing her down into the blankets. Not content with his lack of kisses he quickly vanished the cords gagging her before bending down and capturing her lips, tasting a hint of cherry as he did.

While he was plundering his lover's lips, Ron couldn't but feel the urge to make his lover feel more, to know what sensual pleasures awaited her if she would simply relax and take a break. Never breaking his possessive lip lock with Hermione, the wizard ran his hands down her body, tugging softly at the ropes binding his witch as his hands continued to dip further down her body. Her slow sensual undulations became more frantic as he did, the witch whimpering softly into their kiss in a way that reminded Ron that pants were overrated.

Pulling back from the kiss with a low gasp Ron had to take a moment think through the haze of desire in his mind. His hands paused low on his brilliant witch, fingers kneading right above her waistline in a way that had her dark eyes beseeching him for more.

"please…" she whispered needily, biting on her lower lip. "more…"

As much of a berk as he could be on a day to day basis, Ron at his heart was a complete sucker for the people who he loved. With his witch giving him such a desire filled gaze he never even stood a chance, and any plans to tease and torture his lover crumpled like a house of cards.

Rather than answering her plea the Weasley leaned instead and planted a gently kiss to her lips, brushing against them before planting a line of kisses up her delicate jaw. Savoring the soft moan of approval that he elicited the wizard continued loving her body, kissing slowly at the hollow of her jaw.

Much to his chagrin though the wizard had to pull away again and snatch up his wand when his hands proved unable to simply pull down her skirt. Damn ropes getting in the way.

Muttering off a quiet but precise "Evanesco." Ron was rewarded with the sight of a pair of basic grey panties that were alluringly moist, moisture beginning to bead on the fabric. Reaching down an inquisitive finger to her cover folds the wizard managed to elicit a whine from his bound lover as she rocked into the touch. Feeling the pressure around his cock only continuing to mount Ron made to take off his shirt before pausing and catching his lover's eyes.

"Turnabout is fair play love," Ron said with a affection filled wink for pointing his wand at his work shirt and then his trousers. "Evanesco. Evanesco."

Left in only a pair of boxers that were stretched in a tent, the wizard let out a sigh of relief from the pressure before a low whine brought his attention back to his witch. A primal sense of pride fill him at how 'Mione needed him, acting as a healing balm to quiet worries he had had about this setup.

"Incarcerous." Ron murmured, directing the ropes binding Hermione to pull her body into an alluring X before securing around the bedposts. Quickly setting his wand to the side the wizard quickly took advantage of how much skin was exposed in the position.

Leaning in he pressed a soft caring kiss against her ankle, taking a moment to feel her silky skin against his lips before laying another just above it. His witch didn't seem adverse to the idea at all, not if her lust darkened eyes were anything to go by. Ron took this as a sign to continue his worship, pressing a delicate line of kisses up her calf.

"oh…" Hermione managed to squeak out as she gazed at her lover affectionately exploring and expressing his love across her body. The surprise and enjoyment that radiated off of her encouraged Ron to carry on, continuing to lay to rest the worries that had plagued him early.

With a mischievous growl Ron snuck in a playful nip on his witch's calf, drawing a shocked yelp from her before he soothed the spot with a loving kiss. Merlin this was turning out to be amazingly fun. Moving further up her leg he paused before placing a soft kiss at the side of her knee before pulling back.

"I know I don't say this enough 'Mione but sometimes I wonder how I was lucky enough to end up with you. You're smart as a whip and an absolute vision love," he said reverently, punctuating his statement with a tender kiss to her inner thigh. Running his hands slowly up her calves the Weasely continued. "Never, ever think that I don't crave you, or not miss you."

A soft look crossed the bound witch's features, affection filling her only to gasp as Ron planted a greedy kiss further up her thigh. Squirming against the ropes Hermione whined, impatience radiating from her.

"Ron stop teeeeAAAA-" The witch trailed off in a squeal of pleasure as her lover decided to cut her tirade off by sampling what her petals had to offer. Finding the taste to be an delectable blend of sweat and feminine musk, the wizard set to gathering every drop he could. His tongue scoured through her delicate folds in its search for her petal's honey and elicited a veritable symphony of whimpers and pleas from the witch below him.

Ron could feel his shaft straining against his boxers, twitching at the sounds his lover made. He rocked his hips into the bed below, groaning into Hermione's folds at the temporary surge of pleasure before having all of his attention drawn back to his witch as she screamed her way through her first orgasm in weeks.

He edged her climax a bit longer by paying her pleasure nub homage, but soon he pulled away as her gasps of pleasure turned to whines of overstimulation. Looking back into the exhausted eyes of his lover, Ron leaned down and placed a deep loving kiss on her mons. Pulling away the wizard gently crawled to his wand and enchanted the ropes to bind only her once more before pulling her restrained form to cuddle with him.

They both lay there together, softly nuzzling and kissing each other as they rested. After a few long moments Hermione murmured into Ron's neck.

"You're lucky you know what you're doing." She said, punctuating her statement with a playful nip to her lover's neck. "Otherwise you'd have been on the couch for weeks."

"Note to self, eating your bird's cunt well gets you out of bad spots." Ron mused, earning a slap to his chest for his troubles.

"Don't push your luck Ron!" She shot back, trying to not to smile. "It's still an optio-"

Her breath hitched as his hands slid back down to her folds, gently tracing his fingertips across her silken folds. Pouting at the way he cut her off the witch pinched his hip. "You are a prat."

"Oh, but a prat who takes care of his witch." Ron whispered as his fingers found 'Mione's clit, slowly circling the sensitive pearl. Pressing a soft kiss behind her ear the wizard luxuriated in the way his witch's body shivered and wriggled in his lap.

Taking his time to slowly explore and map the intimate region at his fingertips Ron was not at all surprised at the vocal appreciation of his attention. He was starting to have his own problem though with his cock. Hermione's full rump grinding into it was rapidly eroding his control and making the idea of taking it slow less and less tolerable.

Finally the wizard couldn't handle the tension and pulled back. Hermione looked back at him with lustful mischievous look. Ron couldn't even bring himself to be irritated with his lover about her deliberate teasing. Turnabout and all that. Still, he had an aching shaft and a wet and willing witch just wait for him.

He vanished the ropes quickly before tossing his wand to the side and diving on his lovely woman, earning a pleased squeal for his actions. Bracing himself with a hand Ron leaned in, capturing a pair of satin smooth lips in a deep kiss. The wizard pulled back after a long moment, and brushed a stray strand of hair back from her damp forehead.

"Mine," he whispered. He wasn't ever going to give this witch up and the sooner she learned that the happier they would both be. Not giving her time to reply he once more captured her lips in a torrid embrace.

Gently pushing her thighs apart the wizard then slowly guided himself to her soaked lips, taking a moment to run his blunt cockhead through her dewy petals. Hermione gasped into his mouth and rocked her hips up into his cock, coaxing the sensitive shaft to simply slide home into her core.

Ron couldn't resist, and didn't even feel the urge to. Groaning into the kiss he slowly rocked his hips forward, his thick rod pushing deep into his lover's silken tunnel. He couldn't avoid hissing in pleasure as Hermione's cunt squeezed down on him, delightfully strangling his cock.

The overworked witch didn't stop there, whining into their kiss as her muscles fluttered around his before eagerly grinding against his lap. Ron took the opportunity to rock against her, and unintentionally made his lover mewl into the kiss as his crotch dragged against her clit.

Pulling away from the kiss the wizard began to rock into the delightful heat he was sheathed in. He had ached for this for weeks, had wished he was in the position. He shuddered in pleasure as Hermione's muscles fluttered along his length once again.

Time quickly warped into a series of gasps, thrusts, and motions in the age old tradition of carnality. The pair rocked together in a slow beat only they could hear, lost in the rhythm of making love.

Ron felt his heart swell at the sight of his lover losing herself in abandon, pride filling him at making his witch simply let go. As much as Ron wanted to savor the moment though he could already feel his end approaching, pleasure and pressure blending together in a heady mix.

"'Mione.." he began only to gasp when his lover wrapped her legs around his waist.

"It's alright… cum~" she whispered back to him, punctuating the statement by biting down softly on his neck.

He'd wanted to do more, to take his time and savor the moment but in the end he simply couldn't hold back. With a strangled cry the wizard thrust once more and then burst in his lover, warm seed flooding into her as he came. Hermione kissed along his neck gently as he did, cooing in satisfaction at the feeling of being filled and claimed by her lover.

The two lovers stayed intertwined after he had finished, taking comfort in the close and quiet intimacy brought by a climax. The silence stretched on for minutes, broken only by the gentle sound of kissing until it was broken by a voice.

"Ready to go again lover?" Ron asked tenderly, rocking his slowly hardening cock in her slick tunnel.

"Again?" She murmured questioningly, nuzzling into his neck.

"I still haven't made you scream yet," he pointed out with a smile, gently gathering her wrists and pinning them above her head. "And I can't just go back on a promise like that."

Hermione could only nod in agreement as her eyes darkened in lust. She really couldn't just make him break a promise like that. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Are you alright Hermione?" Shacklebolt asked wryly, raising an eyebrow at the way his helper walked gingerly into his office. "You look a little...tender."

Shooting a foul look at her boss the witch made her way over to her desk, grumbling quietly under her breath about overachieving boyfriends. Honestly, didn't he get the hint after she had gone limp from the fourth orgasm? That ginger was far too competitive about things when he got all worked up.

"Just an enthusiastic reminder to go home regularly," She said primly once she had finally been seated.

"Looks like a very enthusiastic reminder." Shacklebolt said with a soft chuckle before catching the slowly flushing witch's eye. "Though a bite mark on the back of the neck?"

Hermione froze for a long moment, blood rushing to her face before snarling loudly. "RON!"

* * *

And so ends this small expression of lust and desire. Feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism that I can use to fuel my lewds! And if you like to flame please do as well, I need the warmth to get me through this cold weather!


End file.
